Data processing systems utilize partitions to allocate resources. A partition is a subset of data processing system hardware resources allocated to an operating system wherein there is no overlap in resources allocated to two partitions. Two partitions may be allocated memory from a common memory chip such that the ranges of physical memory addresses directly accessible to each do not overlap. One partition may indirectly control memory of a second partition, but only by commanding a process of the second partition to directly operate on the memory. However, conventional technologies lack an ability to run programmatically multiple partitions in a single time window without breaking hard time/space partition scheduling.